


What Lovers Do

by thewayyoosmile (LittleRocknRolla)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, MMO fam, Protective Daniel, Rating May Change, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocknRolla/pseuds/thewayyoosmile
Summary: A series of one-shots about the sweetest MMO couple.





	1. A Little Reminder

It was their rare blissfully free evening for all Wanna One members that they got to spend at the dorm just lazing around. They finally got a break from constant trainings and filming their reality show. Members have already scattered around the house to enjoy what little peace they were given. Some were playing video games or watching movies while the others preferred to catch up on their well needed sleep.

Daniel was quite content just to lie on Jisung's bed in the circle of his hyung's familiar arms, back to chest, every heartbeat shared between the two of them. It was nice to spend quiet hours together, cuddling and thoughtlessly scrolling through random videos on a tablet. They haven't got to spend much time together since the only day off before the whole promotion.

Daniel was distracted, occasionally pointinting something in the video just to hear the affirmative humming in return, when he felt lips on his nape.

They still haven't told other members about them, too used now to stealing rare touches and kisses here and there. Only their MMO friends, with whom they're still planning to debut later, knew.

Daniel felt flush rising on his cheeks because Jisung wasn't going for a quick peck, he fully intended to leave a hickey. Daniel managed half choked 'hyung' before he felt teeth grazing the mark, sting of the bite and then lips and tongue soothing it in a apology before sucking on already tender skin again.

Any attempts to say that Seongwoo could come to the room any second were cut short when he was too busy swallowing moans, desperately trying to stay quiet.

Daniel could feel himself getting hard, feel a tug in his stomach, tightening with a surge of sudden want. He couldn't help giving in to those lips and hands he loved so much, those hands that were now roaming freely under his shirt over hard planes of his muscles. 

Daniel tried bending his knees to hide behind if someone would suddenly come. The members knew they shared a close friendship that occasional too long hugs and cuddling didn't faze them anymore but to be caught with hands around other's hard cock was a different story entirely and if Jisung wasn't going to stop Daniel would quickly lose all the reasons why he shouldn't be seen with his tongue down the older's throat simultaneously trying to rip annoying clothes out of the way.

He was only a man and a young one in addition and they hadn't been able to touch or kiss each other properly since the end of Produce 101. On that night both of them were strung high, desperate and giddy beyond limit, squeezing every thought and emotion in the last hours together. Daniel felt achy, pleasantly buzzing for days after, couldn't stop smiling like a goof and keeping close to Jisung. That was before staff decided to split them up in order to push forward some fan service.

But most of the days they were just too tired too even think about anything than dropping face first on the bed and never getting up again.

That definitely wasn't a problem at the moment. Gripping his tablet like a lifeline, Daniel bit his lip hard to stop any sound from escaping when the other members were just a door away right in the next room. But Jisung didn't attempt anything else when he was done sucking a hickey at Daniel nape, he just sat there, perfectly content and all too pleased with himself, like a cat that just got the cream. 

After a second of trying his best to calm down Daniel felt that he could face Jisung without doing something stupid, like forgetting the voice of reason and picking up right where they stopped.

'What was that?' looking at the older Daniel tried his best to look indignant but looked more like flustered puppy with his hair all mused and cheeks with a lovely blush to them.

'Just a little reminder, Niel-ah', Jisung was smiling like he always smiled when they shared a secret. He was looking at Daniel, his face soft. It wrenched something in Daniel's chest every time, squeezing his heart leaving him breathless and helpless. 

So Daniel just touched his fingers to the nape, where he could still feel his skin red and tender, and smiled back tackling Jisung back to the bed and not caring who might hear them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out under some vid that Daniel had a mark that looked like a hickey. So I had my tunnel vision goggles on and concluded that the fault lied in nielsung. As usual.


	2. Parent Intuition

The train from Busan arrived right on the schedule. Daniel steps on the platform hoisting his travel bag higher on the shoulder and starts striding towards the main hall where Jisung will be waiting for him. They agreed to meet at their usual place near the small waffle stand, almost at the end of the hall. It was only a couple of days but Daniel felt Jisung's absence acutely. He loves coming home but in the lazy evenings still finds himself impatient to go back. Taewoong always jokingly says it's because they're still stuck in their honeymoon phase. Daniel giggles at the thought and keeps walking towards the waiting area fighting the urge to add a little skip in his step. He's so in love it's utterly ridiculous but he absolutely doesn't care. 

He easily spots familiar figure in the crowd taking a moment to bask in a sweet recognition as it quickly turns into a blinding smile that lights up the whole face, a smile that never fails to make his heart miss a beat. 

Daniel practically throws himself at Jisung and greets him with a bear hug as if they haven't seen each other in months. 

"It was only a weekend, Niel-ah," Jisung says with a laugh but still holds on as tight, his hands briefly come up to gently cup Daniel's face when they break apart. 

"I know, I know, but every moment apart from you felt like eternity," cheesy line gets him a light hit on the shoulder and an amused huff.

"You're such a sweet talker," Jisung snorts but his voice's fond and eyes're tender. 

When they start walking towards the exit Jisung asks him about home, about parents and his cats, about weather and what he's been up to. And Daniel happily talks about everything except the one thing that have been constantly on his mind through the weekend. He briefly debates himself about the best time and place and finally settles on waiting till they are in the privacy of Jisung's room. 

"I sort of told my parents about us," ah hell, that went well; the cat's out of the bag now. Daniel winces internally at the way he all but blurted the news. That was definitely not going the way he was hoping for.

Jisung stops so suddenly that Daniel has to hurriedly move them out of people's way to the quieter area. 

"You did what?" Daniel would have found his hyung's half choked response comical if not for the stricken expression, with hand flying to cover his mouth that dropped open from shock.

Daniel nervously bites the corner of his lip, a habit he picked from the older, and waits for a surprise to wear of.

"Should I change my name and skip countries? Book a plastic surgery? Hold on, do I need a lawyer? I think I'll need a lawyer."

Daniel snickers at Jisung's overdramatic reaction.

"Hyung, I don't think you'll need any of that".

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who seduced their only child into the world of sin." Jisung looks like he is plenty motivated to board the first train that'll take him the furthest.

"As a matter of fact you didn't, it was the other way around," Daniel says that with what he hopes a sly smile and gets an eyeroll and another light hit to the shoulder for his troubles. 

"How did they find out?"  
Jisung knows that Daniel isn't that careless to mention him as a boyfriend or to say something else equally incriminating. 

"I didn't outright tell them that we're dating, I honestly intended not to talk about anything relationship themed at all. When I was helping with dinner, mom asked about our trainings, what I usually did in a free time, what my friends were up to and what were our plans. And I didn't even notice that every time I talked about something I somehow ended up talking about you."

Looking back Daniel realizes that he may have been a bit too obvious about it, with the way he kept going on and on about Jisung, like a school girl with a crush. He think he even knows what kind of expression was on his face at the moment. The same expression he always gets when talking about hyung if the constant teasing from Taewoong and Jaehan is any indication.

So it actually shouldn't have been a revelation when his mom took a single look at him and simply knew. 

"After the dinner she just asked me if I liked you," and as if it wasn't obvious before the speed with which Daniel's face was turning bright red was an answer itself.

"So I told them we're dating," he admits sheepishly. 

"Of course you did," Jisung hides his face with a groan because he knows that his Niel a shit liar. Trust parent intuition to guess the secret they weren't ready to confess. He can just imagine a situation and all in all it's still pretty hilarious. If not for one little 'but'.

Jisung is the first guy Daniel's dating and in addition five years older. Still trying to get past the fact that they now enter the 'meet the parents' phase of their relationship, Jisung is so not looking forward to the occasion. 

"Maybe we should meet my parents first, see how it'll go," he ponders thoughtfully. It was never said that Jisung would charge into unknown situation without a good plan prepared beforehand.

Now it's Daniel's turn to look like a deer caught in the headlights, so Jisung just smiles sweetly at him and steers them once again towards the exit, already starting to plan their next day off.


	3. Hands-on Approach

Sitting in a practice room and waiting for his team members to slowly drift towards the dorms after the staff wrapped the shoot, Daniel for a thousand times thinks how glad he is that it's a first and luckily the last time for now that he and Jisung are in the same team. Because apparently Daniel is so very bad at keeping his hands to himself.

The thing is, normally it wouldn't be such a big deal; their mutual friends are used to shows of affection and fellow MMO trainees know about the true nature of their relationship. When they were discussing the formation of MMO5 and Daniel and Jisung somehow constantly ended up at the opposite sides in every scenario, Taewoong jokingly suggested that it was for the best, that they should keep the lovebirds apart.

And all jokes aside it was a wise decision, cause the two of them always naturally gravitated towards each other. And now with so many cameras and eyes around they inevitably have to keep themselves in check. For a while it worked splendidly. They winded up in different teams and rank groups without a fail, apart from a short sessions that required gathering of all the trainees, they rarely interacted on camera. And certainly not as often as they were used to when the cameras were off.

Their together time was reduced to quick checks on each other and what little breaks they had between the shoots. So all in all it's not that surprising that nowadays Daniel's eyes tend to follow Jisung more than not, quite often joined by eager hands as well.

The entire situation wouldn't be half as bad if not for a song they need to perform on their final stage and the fact that Daniel seriously feels robbed from his time with his hyung. Especially now that other trainees got the taste of special brand of grumbling care with Jisung's name on it. It's not that they are trying to monopolize all the attention more like striving for an advice, but jealousy is a funny thing like that.

The two of them never were extremely possessive or jealous of each other taking into account their easygoing attitude towards new people. But this days Daniel finds himself taking a claim if it's just a hand on the thigh, on the shoulder or on the waistline - if he feels in particular daring. And he is not overly subtle with his actions, not that Jisung minds judging by a small smiles he tries and fails to hide.

Because Daniel is always physical with his affections, above all prefers more of a hands-on approach when words are primarily Jisung's forte. So when Daniel takes a claim with a touch Jisung will just slip a couple remarks about Niel's sleeping habits, tastes and even inner thoughts reminding everyone again about the depths of the bond they share.

And the song. The sensual passionate song, filled with innuendos and unspoken things, is definitely to blame. Specifically when he needs to choreograph the whole thing and the inspiration to half the moves he's thinking of performing is sitting there with a serene smile and an innocent face pretending like he doesn't feel Daniel's heated gaze, like he's not the one that knows Daniel's body better than anyone else.

The problem is that Daniel certainly wouldn't mind for his hyung to lay his hands on him and his resolve is thinning with every practice. He doesn't have anyone to blame but himself for coming up with a choreo that requires so much hip moves. It's not helping either that he tried to position Jisung right next to him throughout almost the entire song. Now he gets a first row view of full on sexual display coupled with a smoldering 'come hither' expression.

Daniel doesn't know what other trainees think of their increased physical contact and he is at a point when he simply doesn't give a single fuck. It got so bad that now he started stealing sneaky kisses. Nothing too incriminating just a kiss on the neck when going for a quick hug, a peck on the shoulder while trying to reach something on the opposite side. Success of his own little missions makes him giddy but he still longs for a skin on skin contact.

The level of frustration reminds him of a time when he tried to talk Jisung into fucking him for the very first time. They were about three months into their relationship but it took Daniel almost another whole month to convince his hyung that it wasn't just fleeting attraction, that he was serious about them. A full month of whining and pouting and a box of dirty tricks to get what he wanted. But oh boy was it worth the wait. Jisung always took care of him so good. Just thinking about that night makes him hot with want.

He definitely shouldn't be thinking that right now. He doesn't fancy another cold shower this night. Daniel tries to steer his attention into a safer territory when the very same person that causes all these thoughts in the first place promptly plops down right next to him.

"There you are again with your head in the clouds. What're you daydreaming about?" The question startles Daniel from his musings. Jisung's face is open and attentive, hand automatically reaches out to Niel to brush stray locks back in place, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. Just what to do with choreo..." Daniel tries to stutter a quick reply but flushed cheeks give him away anyway.

"Really, Niel-ah?" Jisung lowers his voice enough not to be caught by still standing in the corner tripod camera.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. What do you think I'm imagining when the teachers said to use all that we've seen, heard and felt in this song?" Daniel just sighs, wondering why he even attempts to weasel his way out of this when his hyung can read him like an open book.

"Judging by the moves you came up with today I can make a guess or two." Low voice drops even further taking that husky quality that Daniel hears from Jisung only before things about to get heated. There's a poorly concealed smirk in the corners of his mouth and Daniel thinks how much trouble he's willing to get into just to taste that teasing smile with his own lips.

He briefly contemplates the thought of pushing Jisung backwards on the floor of all places, tangling his fingers in blond hair and kissing him hard, pressung their hips together and not stopping till they both smell like sex and sweat and each other. He just wants to touch him so badly, to fill his senses with a sight, smell and touch of Jisung. Anything and everything to drown that horrible feeling that their time is running out. Just to hold on for a little longer.

Daniel bites hard on the inside of his cheek, hands are still firmly by his sides, but eyes're glued to the face before him. He notices the exact moment Jisung's gaze turns from teasing to oh so soft and so loving when his smirk fades into a gentle sunny smile that never fails to make Daniel's heart skip a bit.

This time it's Jisung who reaches first, his hands wrapping around Niel's waist without hesitation, caging him in and holding on tight. It's a little awkward to hug when you are sitting across from one another but Daniel's not going to complain. He all but melts against Jisung, burrows his head into the hyung's shoulder and breathes in trying to let go of anxiety that follows him this days like a storm cloud.

Jisung's litany of words, repeating again and again that "everything is going to be okay, Niel-ah" fills his ears, his emotions are a jaded mess but he's still trying to stay positive and believe into their own little happy end. Daniel doesn't know how long they sit there but the voices coming from the hallway drive them to regrettably draw back from each other.

"Okay?" Jisung reluctantly stands tugging his now sulking puppy with him, rubbing soothing circles up and down Daniel's spine, his voice's low and tender. "It's going to be okay, Niel-ah. It's going to be easier when you debut. Come on, tomorrow will be better."

Daniel slowly nods trying to pull himself together, "We."

"What?"

"We debut."

Jisung briefly thinks about gently reminding Daniel again that it's not likely to happen but looking back into the eyes he's grown to love so much that now shine with steel determination and blind conviction he can't help but believe him. So he has nothing left to do but to nod and repeat their sacred...

"We."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be more smutty but ended up just like a soap opera


	4. Cheer You Up

It's getting close to midnight when Daniel returns to Seoul from Busan. By the time he's back in Zero Base, the other members already finished their filming and most of them turned in for the night, trying to catch a couple of hours of sleep before the next day's early schedule. It's unusually quiet in the Base, lights dim. Only Seongwoo and Minhyun are still sitting at the table in the middle of the room, talking in hushed tones. Placing matcha brownies on the small table at the kitchen corner and saying quick greetings, Daniel makes a beeline straight for Jisung's room. 

"If you're looking for Jisungie-hyung, he went to wash up," Seongwoo says cheerfully, his knowing smile almost enough to make Daniel falter in his step. 

"Thanks," huffing a short laugh and sheepishly shrugging at Minhyun's questioning gaze and Seongwoo's nonsense chirping, Daniel unapologetically changes his course towards a bathroom. 

They have this little tradition between just the two of them, that goes all the way back to when Daniel used to frequent their district hospital in his trainee days thanks to his reckless inability to perfect a dance move without an injury. One time during the long wait for their appointment Jisung got him green tea brownies from the local cafeteria. Usually fond of all sugary snacks, Daniel ironically despised the vile thing with his whole heart. But never being one to turn down free food, he dutifully chomped down on disgusting mix of tea and chocolate. Naturally whenever they ended up in the waiting room, Jisung would bring him this brownies with the sweetest, most innocent smile that didn't fool anyone, in an attempt to stray him away from even thinking about performing something reckless, blithely ignoring the look of incrediblity on Daniel's face.

Somehow along the way it shifted into a running inside joke between them, and every time one of them was upset or hurting, the other would turn up with this brownies.

So when he received a message from Seongwoo earlier with a note that Jisung failed his driving test today, he didn't need to think twice before asking his manager to stop by a nearest supermarket, knowing just what to get to cheer his hyung up. 

"Hyung? It's Daniel," knocking lightly on the bathroom door, Daniel waits for a click of the lock before slipping inside and closing the door behind him. 

Jisung was already dressed in his pajamas, wet hair's sticking in all directions from running a towel through it. 

"Hey, you are back early. I was starting to worry you won't be able to get enough sleep again," placing down the towel, Jisung turns fully towards Niel, the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He looks so soft and warm, tired and a little bit sad, with his hair disheveled and skin still pink from the shower. 

"Hey," walking over, Daniel sneaks his hands around Jisung's waist to pull him close, leaning in to nuzzle hyung's neck affectionately, "I've got you matcha brownies."

"Ah, so you already know," Jisung says with a sigh, turning his face away with a self-deprecating smile, hands absentmindedly fiddling with a necktie that Daniel's still wearing. 

"Told you I should've come with you, didn't I," Daniel unconsciously tightens his hold around him, adding a couple of points to the list of things to never let Jisung do unattended. The notion by itself is ridiculous as it is, but Daniel simply can't help himself - just a glimpse of vulnerability is enough to stoke the coals of protectiveness, burning bright and hot. 

"It's okay, there's always a next time. And I wasn't about to drag you out on your only free day," he scoffs slightly at suggestion. 

"Aiee," ducking his head quickly, Daniel places a light playful kiss on one corner of Jisung's lips, then just as fast on the other. "You know I wouldn't mind spending time together," deep timbre of his voice is dipping even lower, satoori's becoming more prominent, and surely enough cheesy line never fails to make Jisung smile. Daniel is now full on beaming at him, eyes bright with unrestrained adoration. 

"Were you drinking?" Amusement is clear in Jisung's voice, hands coming up to rest on Niel's shoulders after smoothing down the lapels of his suit jacket. 

"A little," Daniel tells him about his trip, a date with his mom and a meeting with his school teacher, swaying them gently from side to side, arms still locked firmly around hyung's waist. 

The air in the room is uncomfortably humid, the shirt is sticking to his back, but there is nowhere he'd rather be, perfectly content just to stand here, wrapped in each other, with Jisung's fingers playing with the strands at his nape. Jisung listens carefully, letting himself take comfort in Niel's low loving rumble, feeling it reverberate somewhere deep within him.

"Hyung, come sleep with me tonight," Daniel says with an earnest expression that works like a charm whenever he wants something. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jisung narrows his eyes, fully aware of the trick. 

"It'll be fine. Staff already left and almost everyone's asleep. No one will bat an eye," knowing he's already won, Daniel adds for a good measure, "Just for tonight."

"Alright, but you grind your teeth, I'm kicking you out," someday Jisung will be able to say no to those puppy eyes. 

"Deal," it's hard to kiss while he can't quite stop grinning but Daniel tries to anyway. It's still totally worth it when he feels Jisung's lips part against his own into a sunny carefree smile.


	5. Honey Sweet

Jisung steps back into the room and feels his breath catch at the sight before him. 

On the bed Daniel is lying on his stomach in a carefree sprawl, with his legs slightly spread, hands hugging the pillow, that he is currently trying to smother his face in. He's still naked, doesn't even bother covering himself with a sheet. There're miles and miles of soft golden skin, almost glowing in the low afternoon light. 

Jisung sits on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingertips lightly to the back of Daniel's knee before slowly trailing them up the thigh. He glances up, when he hears a stifled giggle.  
Daniel is still trying to feign sleep, but Jisung can see his shut eyes crinkle with a smile. 

"You awake?" He keeps his voice hushed, not to disturb the tranquil mood. 

"No," Daniel cracks open one eye before coyly hiding his face in the pillow. 

"We're going to be late," Jisung reasons yet doesn't so much as make a move towards their discarded clothes. " Again."

They need to get up and get dressed, except Jisung can't bring himself to care, already thinking up an excuse to give the guys, not that they'll believe him at this point, knowing exactly why they skipped their usual MMO meet-up. 

The world might end and he wouldn't even notice. Not when he has Daniel in his bed, with tousled hair and lovely blush, all loose-limbed and warm, sated and playful. 

He's stunning, from the broad sweep of his shoulders to the full curve of his ass, and Jisung revels in the fact that he's allowed to retrace that path with his fingers and watch as Niel arches into the caress in the most tantalizing way.

"It tickles," Daniel opens his eyes dropping all pretense of sleep. Once he settles more comfortably, he turns his face to the side and grins lazily at Jisung.

And Jisung is unable to resist such a blatant invitation. He strokes now both his hands up the strong thighs, marveling at the taut shift of muscles under the silky skin, cupping the narrow hips over the firm butt. There're faint finger-shaped bruises across Daniel's hipbones that make Jisung's mouth go dry, stoking his heart with something hot and entirely possessive. He bends down to place a searing kiss right above the marks, nosing at the dip of the lower back, trailing reverent kisses all the way up the spine, palms leisurely sliding up and down Daniel's sides. 

It's a rare sight to have him like that, all docile and pliant. Niel's impatient more than not, even in his pleasure, enthusiastic and always eager, almost pushy. It's endearing just as much as it's frustrating at times. 

So Jisung takes a full advantage of the moment, takes his time to map out every mole and birthmark, every hickey and love bite already adoring Daniel's neck and shoulders, he skims his lips and tongue soothingly over tender skin, nuzzling at the nape, hand raking through Niel's hair, nails scratching along the head.

And Daniel practically melts under Jisung's attention, shaky sighs and throaty little moans fall from his open mouth freely, he is responsive and so sweetly unguarded in a way that makes Jisung's chest swell with affection, pure and overwhelming.

He moves to shift between Daniel's thighs, coaxing them further apart, stroking his fingers down and between his cheeks, gently brushing along his hole, where he's still loose and wet, skin flushed and puffy. Spreading his cheeks, Jisung leans down to lick a stripe across his hole, chuckling at the way Daniel all but chokes on a moan, hips bucking at the touch. 

"Too much?" Jisung asks grazing his teeth teasingly over one of the cheeks. 

"N-no," Daniel stutters an answer, face heating at the feel of Jisung's tongue circling his tender hole with just the tip, slowly working him open. "O-oh, fuck, hyung..."

Hands gripping the pillow, knuckles white, Daniel pants and writhes, caught between sensations, trying to grind his hard cock into the bed and at the same time push his hips back.

Slicking his fingers, Jisung carefully presses two at once with almost no resistance, thrusting them easily in and out before adding another. He fucks Daniel unhurriedly with three fingers, curling them across the bundle of nerves where he's most sensitive, rubbing his thumb along the stretched rim with a casual familiarity that never fails to turn Daniel's bones into liquid. 

Daniel is squirming nonstop at this point, string of gasps and high pitched whimpers are mixed with expletives and pleas, all the noises Jisung delights in pulling from him. Daniel opens his legs wider, fucking back onto hyung's fingers, tilting his hips higher to get them deeper but still not enough, all the more aching to be filled.

Twisting around he reaches to tangle his fist in Jisung's hair and tug him for a kiss, open-mouthed and filthy.

"Have I overestimated your patience?" Jisung murmurs against his lips, bracing himself above Daniel, fingers slipping free from his hole. 

"I've been plenty patient, now come on," past the point of caring Niel practically whines, tugging insistently on Jisung's hair for a good measure.

"You're going to be so sore tomorrow," Jisung chides lightly, suspecting that to Daniel it sounds more like a promise than a warning.

Still he puts a condom on and slicks up before reaching down to guide himself towards Niel's opening, slowly pushing inside inch by inch. Jisung props himself up, building a steady rhythm, hips rolling with a long thorough thrusts. Daniel angles his hips to take him deeper, his whole body's flexing and tightening with every drag of Jisung's cock against his prostate, eyes closed and brows scrunched up, jaw slack with pleasure. 

As their pace grows more erratic, Jisung tugs Niel flush against him, back to chest, sliding his hand down and over firm stomach, wrapping around his hard cock, flicking his thumb over the leaking tip. Daniel is so high strung that he's tipping right over the edge, his body tensing and clenching around Jisung who thrusts once twice more before he's coming too, muffling his groan in Daniel's neck. 

They collapse on the bed in a tangle of limbs, their heavy panting is the only sound in the room. 

" 'm not moving. Ever," Daniel managers to slur between one breath and the other, eyes barely open. 

Jisung huffs a fond laugh turning over to stroke his fingers through Niel's damp hair, placing a lingering kiss on his shoulder, hands coming up to cradle him contentedly when Daniel burrows closer with a satisfied sigh. 

They still need to get up and maybe give their friends a call, but it can wait a moment longer. After all what is a couple of minutes more when they're already going to be terribly late.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to spam the tag with one-shots I decided to post them all in one work seeing that they are relatively short and all set in the same universe. Still unbeted.


End file.
